Come Home
by sky.guinalie
Summary: Trevor's not the only one who gets nervous when the Doctor's not home. His mum, River, feels the same. They need him to complete their family. A sweet little River/Eleven oneshot. Not a lot of 11. Parents AU. Enjoy!


A/N- If you follow me, you know that I haven't posted anything in so long. I'm sorry. School is hard, there were midterms, etc. I'm back now, and I hope to write more frequently. Here! Have a oneshot!

There was once a time when River Song had lived in constant fear of waking up one day and that day being the last one she could ever spend with her Doctor. Or, even worse, waking up and not knowing that as the dawn broke, he no longer knew who she was. Every morning, she used to jolt awake, panic pounding through her veins and those thoughts in her head, trying and failing to calm herself down.

But not anymore. The Doctor had fixed it.

River didn't exactly know how, but she still thanked him everyday for it. It had been something to do with syncing their timelines, and it was incredibly dangerous. She supposed that was why he wouldn't try it before. He waited until time was almost up, till both of them were getting desperate, hanging onto every word the other said just in case it would be the last time they heard their lover's voice.

It had taken amazing amounts of energy to do it; he'd parked the TARDIS in the middle of the Medusa Cascade. That was a risky move, even for him. Being at the actual end of the universe, especially in a time machine, could mess things up badly.

But it had worked. They could finally be together without having to worry about time running out, because it wouldn't.

This action, no matter how brave and wonderful, brought up some important questions that River could tell made the Doctor uncomfortable. Would they get a house somewhere? Would he have to stop saving planets? Would they ever properly get married?

The answer to all of those questions was no, of course. How could they lead a normal life? They simply weren't normal people. And even if they tried, it would be impossible after everything they'd seen.

There was one question, however, whose answer was quite the contrary.

A child, River?

Yes, of course, Sweetie.

And Trevor Jared Song was called into the story. As of now, Trevor was five years old and possibly the hardest thing either of his parents had ever dealt with, counting all the Dalek invasions, Cybermen, and everyone who messed up cause and effect, but neither River or the Doctor wanted it any differently.

Right now, however, River might have just chosen to take down a Cyberman battalion over trying to put Trevor to bed.

"Come on, darling. It's nearly nine," she said, glancing at the clock that had appeared in the TARDIS's bathroom wall. "Let's brush those teeth and get in bed, right?"

"Mum," Trevor said, looking up at her. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's visiting your grandparents tonight, remember?" River replied. She knew for a fact that Trevor _did_ remember, but at age five he'd already learned how to stall.

The little boy stood on the closed toilet to see his reflection in the mirror. "When will I get my big-boy teeth?"

"Later, darling," River said, trying very hard to keep an annoyed tone out of her voice. She'd been at this for almost half an hour and her son still wouldn't agree to sleep yet. She lifted him off the toilet seat and knelt down next to him. "But right now, you need to go to bed."

"I'm not tired," mumbled Trevor, trying to wiggle out of his mum's grip.

River sighed. He'd used that excuse three times already. She picked him up. "I tried being nice, but if you won't listen, neither will I."

Several moments later found them sitting on Trevor's bed.

"Why do you never want to go to bed, darling?" asked River.

"I just like staying up," the young boy said, scooching under the covers.

River regarded him critically. "Really?"

Trevor avoided her eyes.

"Come on, darling. You can tell me the truth," she said.

Trevor was silent for a moment or two. "I want Daddy. I don't like it when he's gone. It's not… safe."

River tried to think up something to make her son sleep easier, but she couldn't. In fact, there wasn't an 'it's going to be okay' this time, because she felt the exact same way. Whenever the Doctor was gone, she always worried about him. Would he get hurt? Would he even come back? What if something happened to him?

"Mum?"

River snapped out of her thoughts. "Daddy'll be right here, Trev. I'm going to get him. Hang on."

"Can I help fly Tammy?" asked Trevor. Tammy had become his name for the TARDIS when he'd had trouble saying 'S's, and the name had stuck.

River stood in the doorway to Trevor's bedroom, considering. It was getting late. Then again. "Of course. Come on, darling."

Then, mother and son were flung through time and space, rocketing past the extents of imagination, steering their craft between momentous events and burning supernovas.

Rory Williams was outside, watering the plants. He heard the engine of the TARDIS, and, moments later, the blue box appeared on the lawn.

River stepped out. "Rory?"

"Hi, River," Rory said, sighing.

"How's Amy?"

"Fine."

"Why are you… out here? I thought you guys were going to have a drink together or something," River said, taking in her father's tired tone.

"Well, we were," Rory said. "I'm just always a third wheel. Here to get the Doctor?"

River nodded. "You guessed it."

Rory went in, and was back in a moment with the timelord.

"Hello, Sweetie." River smiled.

"Hi. This is a surprise! Not a bad one, but a surprising one… I thought you didn't want to come," the Doctor said, clasping his hands together to keep from waving them around as he spoke.

"I didn't," replied River. "I… I came to-"

"Come home, Daddy," Trevor called, peeking out of the TARDIS and clinging to his mum's knees.

What happened next seemed sort of slow-motion for River. For some reason, her eyes filled with tears. Happy tears, but tears all the same. The lights decorating the Ponds's lawn became fuzzy, and they swelled to six times their real size. The Doctor's smile sparkled as he waved farewell to a blurry Amy and Rory, and the TARDIS door closed.

That night, our little family slept in a quiet, beautifully moonlit room. Trevor's bed lay empty and forgotten. He was snuggled between his parents, a fluffy white comforter covering all three of them. They slept between the stars. Among the stars. Well, you could say that they were stars themselves.


End file.
